Adrift in the void
by SpookyZalost
Summary: over a century after the survivors of earth landed on their new homeworld having run from the eliminators, timmy having been lost way back then, his great grand daughter Trisha Turner is sent on a journey that will bring to light the fate of fairy world and that of earth. A sequel to Adrift in a sea of stars, disclaimer on 1st chapter.


**Prologue/Authors Note:  
_Ok, my attempt to create a sequel to adrift in a sea of stars using my now much more perfected writing style, characters will be decedents of the originals, AJ clones will still exist, but this story will take place in a different setting, and remember, no one is truly adrift, but the stars can still harbor an incredible darkness, what has happened to the fairies, are the eliminators truly gone, can humanity still survive having lost their home and nearly lost another? Read on to find out._**

**Disclaimer: **  
_**any characters from the original time line and universe belong to their respective characters , anything else is up in the air though any original characters are a creation of mine, this is not for profit nor is it to be used for profit, and is purely a writing exercise, I hold the right to cease production on this fictional work at any time, as well as start it up again, and to transfer it to someone else, this is the only disclaimer where it should be, page 1, and as such covers the entirety of linked works within this particular story.**_

**Chapter 1: Distant Messages**

It had been many years since the eliminators had attacked, her grandmother Tammy Turner had told her stories, but she was long past and it had taken this long for them to recover and become strong enough to face the void again. The girl in question was one Trisha Turner, taking the double T initial that had been passed down in her family since her great grandfather Timmy Turner. Trisha having become an adult at twenty years old, she had auburn hair that seemed to be set ablaze, a gift from her father's genes, a thin frame which she got from her mother, blue eyes, and elongated teeth she got from her grandfather, though not nearly as much as his were. At twenty she was able to do many things now and she had followed in her mother's footsteps operating the multi-spectral telescope atop Mt. Turner named after her Great Grandfather who sacrificed himself to save what remained of humanity after their exodus from the world they once called home. The telescope was originally for finding the man they now considered lost but after an unsuccessful search they re-purposed it to instead study the skies and to possibly find what had become of their old homeworld.

It was late, around 02:00 hours when a message showed up on the screen, it was a transmission holding an unknown signal, very distorted, but quite obviously not natural. Immediately Trisha called the minister of science, a man who seemed to have eternal life Anthony Johnson, though how he did this was a mystery he refused to share, he went by the nickname AJ. He seemed to already be aware of the incoming transmission and was awake at the time she called him. As his image appeared on the screen she could see his features, he appeared to be about forty, dark skin, brown eyes, he was noticeably bald, and like many at the colony he was in fairly good shape. His eyes however betrayed his true age, they held wisdom that could only be had through living for well over a century, and he had been there since before she was born, still looking the same as the day her mother had introduced him, noting that he had known her great grandfather since he was a kid and was a man to be trusted and admired.

The message was operating on a radio frequency carrier wave, along a hydrogen band resonance, something capable of being sent long distances but limited to slower than light communication rates, or at least that's what she learned in her third year of advance High School science, she was always exceptionally bright, after all, she was a turner. It had a signal pulse using an oscillating wave, and the computers seemed recognize it reading it out as binary code she looked back at the screen and AJ seemed to thing the same thing. Getting the go ahead she focused the multi-spectral telescope on the coordinates of the signal showing a dim yellow dot about 950 Light years away, Type G star, some wobble, the sun had been quiet until recently. Looking closer the signal was not being sent from the star but from a nearby red dwarf, a star that was considered far too active for life to develop around it, and yet here it was almost like something AJ had told her about once, where the people of the old homeworld sent signals out to see if anyone responded then the signal went quiet. She wasn't sure what was going on, but one thing was for certain, they had to investigate, surely this wasn't home because it had taken over nine hundred years to get there, but considering it's similarities, it was worth checking out anyway.

**A/N:**_** hoping you like it so far, will upload chapters as I write them, also I'm looking for an editor as I do know I have some trouble but I do my best, hopefully this will be as enjoyable as it's predecessor, and in some ways superior now that I've gotten better, let me know!**_


End file.
